User talk:MarieMunro
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MARIE DON"T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!! I AM LEAVING TOO IF YOU DO! GET BACK HERE NOW! Marie, why did you suddenly decide to quit, if you get this message write back as soon as you can-Phinfan Welcome back I guess Disneygirl likes you weather your writing or not, besides this site isn't just about writing stories, it's where friends can talk ;) and were all friends here.-Phinfan That'a girl.-Phinfan Hmm, I don't see why not, give it a try... Oh, but once you put it up, could you put it in the category, Phineas and Ferb Fairy Tales?-Phinfan 0.0 Oh really, that was awkward. Well, I'm going to have to think about how I can fit the characters in.-Phinfan Okay I got it, I had to improvise though check out Phineas & Ferb: Enchanted-Phinfan HI MARIE! You-Know-who hearts u! DG Who's "You-Know-Who"?-Phinfan :D oooooo a secret admirer?-Phinfan oh.... she just said that it was her *sigh* i should have known... ....... i have never had a secret admirer. darn u phinfan and dg, u really had me goin there! XD! jk, jk! ^.^ 00:51, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I just thought of something funny, I remembered I once heard that having kids is a sign of optimism in a family, then I thought: no one's more optimistic than Phineas ^.^, tell Disneygirl that next time you see her, she'll lol.-Phinfan (yawn) well this was a fun day, give DG my best, Phinfan is out peace!... hmm DG, M&M, maybe I should get a cool nickname too.-Phinfan Thanks, love you nite1 DG Hey don't worry abou it M&M! I'll teach you this! :D haha, that was funny. DG AWESOMESAUCE! Heyy! Just wanted to drop by and say that your's and DG's Ferb/Emily story's coming out AWESOME! Can't wait for more! [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' I don't have to try. ]]18:07, April 9, 2010 (UTC) No problem! I aim to please. (: [[User:American che|'American che' Oh, look, a flying man...]] Whatcha doin'? 19:20, April 9, 2010 (UTC) No problemo. (: Glad you liked it. Although the whole breaking the arm thing combined with Jean Claude Chandonnet's arrest might have been a bit over the top. Ah well. [[User:American che|'American che']]{fame} 00:06, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Ohmigod, you're a stalker. I do like AVPM. [[User:American che|'American che']]{floo powder power!} 13:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Maximum Ride You have heard of the series? Great! I've read the entire series, except for Fang, which I'm gonna buy this week. --Sam Sparks!!!! Blah blah blah CARBON FOOTPRINT!! 01:20, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I saw the Ferb/Emily story, honestly, I hated seeing Emily so angry, nothing against you.-Phinfan @ you and Disneygirl: :3 Oh stop girls, I really don't deserve this.-Phinfan :) Thanks, I'd hug you right now if you weren't miles away XD.-Phinfan Times Yes, you are subscribing. -FadhilPF (Talk) What i love:Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb and High-Speed Elevators! 02:37, April 17, 2010 (UTC) "Perfect for u know what"? Oh, I hate secrets.-Phinfan I guess I'm just a curious type of guy :).0-Phinfan Oh, your gonna lol alright [:).-Phinfan MARIE! I LOVE YOU! READ PARIS PANIC! IT'S AWESOME! except for the fact Phineas and Isabella get hit by a car, JUST READ! THAT WAS MOI! :D YOU KNOW? YOUR BEST FRIEND? XD! KK! READ IT! IT"S SO AMAZING! and yes yes you should. :) I might eat dinner at that time, so we will see. DG Really, I guess it was kinda predictable, what would you expect if your husband can't behave himself? XD-Phinfan Woah, YOUR DONE ALREADY!? that took me an hour! XD! :) Don't tell me, tell her! DG No, Becky doesn't like Adrian, but don't feel bad, he has the unconditional love of Jasmine Patel, besides he'd be less happy with Becky than withiut her.-Phinfan Really 0-0, I would think people would wanna talk to you all the time.-Phinfan Not really, I'm still waiting for inspiration, btw why would anyone not wanna talk to you, you're AWESOME!-Phinfan Nah, it's not weird, I said that to you once to, or do you not remember, (chuckles) g'night.-Phinfan Hey Yeah, I saw it, it's great.-Phinfan Uh.....hi... Hey, you randomly said hi on my talk page. So I thought I might return the favour. (Warning: Randomosity) HI! Lost in Ferb-Land... 00:55, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Actually I wrote a story called "The Phinebella fan" not to long ago. It's not a good story, one of the worst you might ever read infact, but I did try. I'm hoping to write more with a bit of help this time. I'm not being modest. It really is terrible. Thanks for reading it anyway. ^.^ Lost in Ferb-Land... Check out A New Beginning, Phineas just proposed, and your gonna LOVE it.-Phinfan I'm glad you love it, but don't tell me, tell DG.-Phinfan THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! :) Certainly, but I have a massive bio test 2morra, so I cannot talk long. 0.0 Oh really, sorry about that, and nah I probably wasn't there, DG said a while ago you had finals, but I still have 4 more weeks of school left... hey that means summer is almost apon us, SUWEET!-Phinfan I'm bored Wanna talk?-Phinfan Hmmm, I have been wondering something, if I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous of DG.-Phinfan Right before you threatened to quit, you said "Disneygirl, you're just so popular", and on the random comments blog you said you wished you had her personality, and just recently you were all sarcastic about DG making the Fanon Hall of Fame, it just kinda worries me. Summer can't get here soon enough, ugggh!-Phinfan Glad you like them. I was afraid I overplayed it, but apparently it's — *snaps fingers* — okay! [[User:American che|'American che']]{elvendork — it's unisex!} 23:53, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Beat you to it. XD! Not now, later, like after 8. I am going to be at mass.. DG Oh well, as long as you know you're wanted.-Phinfan What I meant was I'm glad you don't feel like you're not welcome here.-Phinfan Check it out Hey you know what you should look at is Phineas and Isabella's First Date, I just finished it, and I think you'll like it.-Phinfan I just gotta say what Phineas felt when Isabella kissed him out loud (sorta). Okay, at first Phineas felt this as a shock to him, like he never imagined this would happen, but then he realized it was what he wanted all along. (sigh)-Phinfan I know, I was just kidding. (; [[User:American che|'American che']]{elvendork — it's unisex!} 23:24, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad you like my writing. [[User:American che|'American che']]{elvendork — it's unisex!} 23:31, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Oooooh, stoooooop. :)-Phinfan I am, it's when Phineas gets dragged to a festival by Isabelle. (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{elvendork — it's unisex!} 19:25, May 30, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't, it sure looked like a love poem, and no I've never heard of Wicked, and I don't think I want to, it sounds scary-Phinfan You know I think Phineas loved Isabella all along, his kid-brain just confused love with close friendship, poor naive Phineas.-Phinfan I saw the Wicked website, and...I'd rather not say my opinion, it might make you hate me.-Phinfan Of course I do!! Of course I remember you! *huggles you* "If you don't like Fenna don't say it. Or I'll get mad!" ~CTFF I just rembered, I'm going to christian camp next week, so I probably won't be on all week, have you seen DG lately, summer just started so she shouldn't be busy.-Phinfan Actually it's called Kadish.-Phinfan I just found out it's actually spelled K-A-D-E-S-H, oops. XD If you ask me it's not the best way to spend a week of summer.-Phinfan I would have rather been home, but no complaints.-Phinfan Have you seen my latest story, Phineas and Ferb: The Best Summer Ever, after you see it ask DG what she thinks, it's not finished though.-Phinfan Real cute Marie.. XD jk, thanks! DG Intresting You thought Phineas sounded different, explain-Phinfan (whisper) well your in luck, I just wrote one, well a paragraph of one, if you hurry you could beat DG to it, check out From Humble Beginnings.-Phinfan Well it's been pretty boring not talking to you or DG for a while, I guess I need more friends lol. If your intrested I have a new SYTC (short for Summers Yet To Come) episode called The Lost Treasure of The Golden Platypus.-Phinfan Oh, you mean the "MarieMunro is my worst enemy!" thing? It's supposed to do that. If you were logged in as me, it would say "American che is my worst enemy!" Or if you were logged in as DG, it would say "Disneygirl94 is my worst enemy!" It's a template they have on there that they don't have here that displays the username of whoever is visiting. (It sounds like a hoax, but if you click edit, it really is a template.) Please don't think I hate you! [[User:American che|'Bonnie Wright']]{close your eyes...} 20:32, July 20, 2010 (UTC) So where have you two been, you missed almost half of summer vacation.-Phinfan Not much is happening... theater camp :3 [[User:American che|'Bonnie Wright']]{close your eyes...} 20:22, July 21, 2010 (UTC) We had a cabaret today, and I sang the Saltwater Room by Owl City. (A cabaret is like a little talent show. If you're in the two-week program, you do a cabaret on the first Friday and the actual play on the second Friday. Not to mention, you get pizza on the second Friday!) But I really need to invest in a sweater, because even though it's wicked hot out, they have the AC (American Cheese! :D ) on full blast during the day. (: [[User:American che|'Do you smell what I smell, Ferb?']]{mmm-mmm. magma.} 19:34, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh well, you're here now, :) my summer was fairly normal.-Phinfan Danville Times Issue 5 Lol, I'm in America. The whole American che thing is a long story. [[User:American che|'American che']]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane...} 23:24, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Like the custom with the colours and everything? [[User:American che|'American che']]{GET ON THE TRIKE!} 02:06, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Look to where it says (for you) MarieMunro My Home My talk and then there will be Click that and a menu will drop down, hit "Preferences" and scroll down to the custom signature box. If you'd like to have colours, you can do something like insert your text or insert your text . If you'd like to have a custom colour rather than the standard wiki colors, Google image search "hexadecimal color charts" (or click here, where I get mine) and type the code in where I wrote "ffffff". ("ffffff" is white, BTW.) For example, if you wanted the goldish colour in my signature, you'd type blahblahblah . Simply take out the "cc8800" and fill it with the colour code you get from the chart. Hope I helped. [[User:American che|'American che']]{GET ON THE TRIKE!} 02:18, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sorry, I don't have a deviantart account, I'm not really that good a drawer. I do have a youtube account though (Although I just comment on other videos), missin you to, this most of all ^.^-Phinfan If you wanna catch up on me I made a short Epilogue to Summer Belongs To You, it has a hint of Phinbella.-Phinfan Issue 6 Issue 9 Issue 10 Issue 11 Issue 12 Last Issue